<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Down a Different Hole by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168055">Breeding Ground: Down a Different Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland (1951), Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Cock Worship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rescues a woman named Alice from Jervis Tetch. She thanks him for his rescue. First posted on April 4th, 2018 as an exclusive chapter to my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice (Alice in Wonderland)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Down a Different Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  April 4th, 2018.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Down a Different Hole(Alice from Alice in Wonderland)</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>A loud crash causes a short and awkward man in a fancy hat to drop down to the ground. The figure in black grabs him and hoists him up off of the ground. A howl of agony follows with the figure slams down onto the ground. His eyes glaze over from the solid impact of hitting the ground. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Tea time’s over, Jervis.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Jervis Tetch better known as the Mad Hatter screams in agony. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“No...no...you will not destroy Wonderland, you fowl Dragon!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Jervis flies through the window and lands to the ground with a thud. The injuries are great and given what this monster does to little girls, Harry finds himself less than caring whether or not he survives the injury. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The Gotham City vigilante known as Nightwing steps over to one of the blonde captives. As per usual with Jervis’s delusions, she dresses up like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. The dress she wears is a bit too short and shows a hint of her creamy thighs. She’s a bit on the older end from Tetch’s victims or maybe an early bloomer, judging by the ampleness of her breasts. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The crime fighter clears his throat. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The young woman inclines her head.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“He says it’s Wonderland, but it’s not anything like it. It’s a nightmare.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Harry helps the woman to her feet. She wraps her arms around him, pressing her ample frame around him.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“He dressed you up like Alice because he’s sick in the head.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“But, good sir, I am Alice...that’s my name...but how did he know? I was supposed to come to this city to get a fresh start, to get away from the madness.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Those words catch Harry completely off guard. Perhaps she’s been broken or perhaps there’s something else to that. Still, he cannot help and crack a slight smile at this girl.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Gotham’s really the last place one should go when wanting to get away from madness. This is the last thing Harry things before Alice lets go of him and falls to the ground. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice rolls over onto her hands and knees and allows Harry to get a look at her thong panties covering a nice tight teen ass.  She rolls over onto her knees and tries to reach up. A hand brushes against his crotch.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“There’s something he put in his special tea which is making me feel a bit funny...it feels like my body is on fire in fact.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Just hold on, we’ll get you to….”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice pulls herself up and gets to her tip-toes. She kisses the young vigilante on the exposed part of his mouth. A hand reaches behind Alice’s tight backside and squeezes it when he sinks into the kiss. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>A long pause before Hadrian Peverell, known to some as Harry Potter, known to many as Nightwing or the Dragon, pulls away from Alice. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Just how old are you?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Seventeen sir….but I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>She winks and tries to struggle to undo the chest play and his belt. Alice bites down at her lip in frustration. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Why won’t it come off?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Here, let me help you.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian opens up the front of his costume. Ease of access is very important with all of the counters he has, both with good girls and bad girls, out on the field.  Regular encounters with the likes of Batgirl, Catwoman, Huntress, Black Canary, among others make this a very practical thing for him. His massive cock comes out and Alice looks at it with wonder and amazing. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“That can’t be real. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The teenager’s mouth moistens when she drops down onto her knees and kneels before her new master. The first few inches of cock slides into Alice’s warm mouth and buries its way in between her sweet, sweet, lips. The Dragon’s big cock swipes into her little mouth. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Getting a blowjob from a girl he saved, well it’s not the first time for Hadrian. Not in the slightest. Alice takes his manhood deep into her warm and sweet mouth, sucking on him. The hunger burning through the eyes of the young girl just shows ho eager Alice is to please and Hadrian is very eager to have her please him as well. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Believe it, Ms. Liddel.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The dawn of recognition allows Alice to double down on her actions. She gives Hadrian an extremely messy, slobbering blowjob. Taking as much of his cock into her mouth as humanly possible and blowing on it. It’s an amazing and sensual feeling to say the very least. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice finds herself determined to please her lower. She knows what will happen if she pleases him completely. The taboo taste of his bodily fluids spurs Alice on.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Keep it up, and you’re going to get a nice treat.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The older man’s cock keeps jamming into the back of Alice’s hot throat. She willingly rewards her savior for helping against that creepy man. The man in front of her deserves her full worship and attention. Warm lips part and then squeeze down onto him. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Her heroic dragon drives down into Alice’s throat. Hands brush against the back of the yonng lady’s hair the deeper and faster the handsome vigilante. drives into her mouth. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian pulls out and slams into her tight mouth on several occasions. His manhood spikes deeper and deeper into Alice’s warm throat until finally the sense reaches him. The tension building in Hadrian’s loins comes ever so closer to allowing him to pop. He holds onto Alice and face-fucks her all the way to the breaking point. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Get ready. I’m going to cum in your sweet little mouth.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice’s eyes widen with wonderment as this new sensation is about ready to visit her. The buzz increases through her body, the faster her savior drives his cock deeper and faster into her body. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The warmth spreads around the cock head. Harry grabs onto her and face-fucks her into submission. Alice pops and releases her warm mouth around him until the juices spill out of her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The sweet girl takes them all into her mouth. It’s amazing how much she shifts into someone who craves his cream. Hadrian hangs onto her and rocks his hips forward. More blasts enter the back of Alice’s throat prior to being done. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice pulls back with a look of wonderment in her eyes. There’s only one word which comes to her mind with the reverence she gives the Dragon’s cock when staring it down.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Yummy.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>A pop of her lips releases a pleasurable moan. Alice leans down and kisses him. Seconds later, he pulls her up to and shoves her back into one of the mushroomed shaped tables. Hadrian rips Alice’s top off and exposes her two round breasts for the entire world to see. The perfect teenage tits come out and allow Hadrian to fondle them. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Touch me! Touch me, sir!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice squirms underneath the touch of this handsome young man. She feels her dress coming up as well. Her panties rise up as well and reveals just how good he’s making her feel.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“You want me to put my cock inside here?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>A finger dances against Alice. The amazing heat shooting through his finger from Alice makes Hadrian think this is going to be a ride. He cannot wait to fuck her tight, wet pussy. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that hurt..sir?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice bites down on her lip. Hadrian smiles at her.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Do you understand that you make me throb every time you call me, sir?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Sorry, sir.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian grinds against Alice. The lovely little moans coming from the back of the throat of the teenager makes Hadrian harder and harder. He grinds against Alice and makes her squirm. A touch sends a jolt through her, Hadrian can tell.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“And to answer your question, at first, yes. However, you soon forget it due to how good this is going to make you feel. You want to feel good, don’t you?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice nods and spreads her legs. Her sweet little pussy beckons for him. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“What do I call you, if not, sir.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“My name is Hadrian, but I think we’re going to be intimate enough where you can be permitted to call me Harry. But whatever you think is right, Ms. Liddel.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>What’s right now is Hadrian driving his thick rod deep into the warm pussy of the delicious blonde minx underneath. The table softens thanks to a well placed spell. The one thing that remains hard is Hadrian, the deeper and deeper he goes into Alice. His balls crack down onto Alice and leave bruises rising through her thighs. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Squirm underneath me, baby. I bet I’m making you feel so good. Better than most. Better than all of the rest.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The pain Alice feels is minor compared to how good he’s making her feel. He touches her in all of the spots which makes her excited. She squirms and craves more. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian grabs her sensitive breasts. Ever since they grew, women gave her looks of envy. They were a wonder, no pun intended. And Hadrian slides deep inside her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The fact Hadrian’s balls deep in the Alice really hits him right about now. To be honest, it’s not even the strangest thing that’s happened to him or the top fifty even. All he sees is this beautiful blonde writhing underneath his body. Allowing him to take her in every way possible. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Boy, Hadrian pounds away at her. Sending Alice into never ending fits of pleasure. Her soft thighs slide up against him and bring Hadrian a few inches deeper into her. Their flesh repeatedly smacks up and down together. It’s a very intense motion the faster Hadrian drives into her. Alice holds on to him and moans in his ear. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>This nice sweet seventeen year old pussy sliding against his tool only encourages Hadrian to go deeper. He knows what she wants by reading her facial expressions and body languages. His thrusts speed up, riding her orgasm all the way to his own. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice finds herself panting and craving more. To think this day started with her being taken outside of Gotham Private Academy by some creep who dresses like the Mad Hatter. It ends with her getting pleasure. Feeling the handsome savior driving deep into her body. Burning the sin of flesh. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Lose it.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice shivers and loses it alright. It allows Harry to slide into her body. To keep battering her warmhole all the way to the edge. Hadrian sinks his nails into the side of Alice’s legs and sinks down into her. A loud crack follows the deeper Hadrian drives into her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“More! More! More!”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Closer...but after you.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Riding out Alice’s orgasm is first and foremost on Hadrian’s mind. Her sweet young walls caress every inch of his manhood. Hadrian strokes the legs of the seventeen year old squirming underneath him. He buries deeper into her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The tea wears off and the pleasure, the lust, building through the eyes of Ms. Alice Liddel sends Hadrian closer to the tipping point. Making another beautiful young woman crave his touch, his taste, and his cock always is a thrilling experience. It’s the one which sends Hadrian over the edge. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>A blast of warm seed fires into Alice’s quivering body. He holds onto Alice and spikes down into her. He rides her out and injects more and more of his load inside of her body. Alice clamps down onto him, another quiver spreading from her toes all the way down to the base of her neck. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Done.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian pulls all the way out of her and a few blasts strike Alice on the face. He looks fondly from his discharge anointing her. That was really the tip of the iceberg.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“That was nice, sir.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice rolls over and presents her ass to him. A finger pushes deep into Alice from behind and works its way into her tight, virgin, back hole. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“There’s one more hole we need to explore. One where I need to go down deep to really make you feel good.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Isn’t that naughty...sir?”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Very naughty.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian pushes his finger deeper and further into Alice’s tight hole. She quivers underneath him. A small bit of oil lathers on Hadrian’s cock and on the inside of Alice’s hole. This will allow the plunge to be even deeper. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The tempting teenage ass is too much for any man, and even one of the strength Hadrian holds. He lines up and slides deep inside of Alice’s warm back passage, stretching her out until she screams in sexualized bliss. His hands kneading and squeezing her perfect ass while driving into her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The debauchery of Alice Liddel is something which brings a smile to Hadrian’s face. Not that she’s not already debauched by having her swallow his cum and then cumming inside of her, potentially impregnating her.  Now, Hadrian takes her in the ass and makes her moan. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>The warmth building through Alice’s body makes her feel so good. She has no idea it will feel so good to have something back here. Yet, she believes it down the deeper Hadrian rams into her. His balls slap her. His touch makes Alice feel so good, so good she almost loses all sense of herself the deeper Hadrian drives into her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>“Closer. We’re both getting closer. I can feel that sweet pussy tensing up. And I’m about to lose it in your ass. This is a nice ass, and it’s mine. It’s mine.”</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice lets out a passionate cry and knows it. Hadrian buries himself into her rear passage. She wonders if she will be able to sit down for the next week, without thinking of the Dragon’s massive rod burying deeper and deeper into her. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Drool comes out of Alice’s mouth when he works her closer. Those balls just seem to get bigger the more they slap against her. The further he pushes, the more the reward comes to turn. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>Hadrian buries himself deeper into Alice and shoots the rush of seed into her tight hole. Several massive blasts of seed spill into Alice, giving her a matching cream pie for her ass to go along with the one Hadrian sends into her. Both holes dripping with Hadrian’s gift make this a pretty good night. </span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <span>He finishes off in Alice’s ass with a couple more hard thrusts. Spanking her a couple more times leads to some sweet moans.</span>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Someone, in the midst of the racking pain, Jervis Tetch sobs at poor Alice being defiled due to that nasty Dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>End.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>